Mass Effect: New Born
by VireStudios
Summary: John Shepard, a young and noble Alliance Soldier, must find a uncovered beacon on the human colony of Eden Prime. But what starts as a simple task, escalates into conflict that will change history forever. Aided by friends and family, John Shepard will begin his road that will inevitably lead to him becoming legend. M for sex, language, drug and alcohol reference, and other themes


_**A/N: So this is the first and last note I have for this story, until the final chapter that is. This is a retelling of Mass Effect, of the trilogy that has touched the hearts of many fans, including mine. This will feature many changes to the story and many changes to the characters, though for the most part I am faithful to the original concepts and plots. Please enjoy. If you enjoy it also give it a like and follow, or leave a review. I love reviews and am open to any and all opinions.**_

* * *

**Mass Effect  
New Born  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Millions of stars dotted the night sky. Each one with their own worlds, and species, and stories to be told. The bright blue eyes of the young boy, no older than six years old, looked up into the ever expansive galaxy that was the Milky Way. He didn't dare blink- he didn't want to miss any changes. His room was small, built just right for someone of his age. His bed was in the corner of the room, he laid snug beneath a dark blue blanket, which sported the Systems Alliance logo in the center. His head was on the pillow looking straight up, his ceiling was glass, at the stars.

He was entranced by them. The door at the other corner of the room slid open, the light from the hall illuminating his room. A tall lady, who looked to be in her early thirties, silently crept in. She was in a neatly kept navy uniform, explaining the Systems Alliance blanket. Her uniform was covered in medals, which she wore with pride as one could see with her straight walk and stern grip of the air.

She sat on the edge of the bed beside the young boy, who's eyes still hadn't left the stars. She brushed her short red hair out of her eyes. "Stargazing again?"

"When will I go?" he instantly replied, in a light innocent tone.

The young lady chuckled and looked up at them too. "Someday," she turned her gaze back to the boy. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you John."

John smiled. "I love you too mom."

Suddenly the door slid open again and a younger man walked in. He, like John's mother, wore a military uniform. His had even more medals than John's mother, indicating he was someone of even greater stature. He gave John a warm smile and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "I hope you aren't trying to give your mother a hard time John," the man said in a stern, yet comforting, voice.

John shook his head no. "Of course not."

The man smiled and nodded his head. "Well get some sleep then," he replied. "You don't become a hero without sleep."

John smiled wide and nodded. His mom gave one last kiss to the cheek and stood, leaving John to sleep.

As the door closed behind her and the man she leaned in and kissed him. "Thanks Stephen."

Stephen wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "He is a good kid," he stated, "He is lucky to have Hannah Shepard as his mother." The two kissed for a minute but Hannah then pulled away, a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing will be the same after tomorrow, you and I both know that."

Stephen nodded his head and sighed. "I'm aware. Nothing will be the same for us anymore, or for John." He gently put her hands in his and locked his blue eyes with her green. "But we shouldn't let that stop us from loving each other, or from loving him."

* * *

**The Citadel**

The Citadel was the heart of the galaxy. Every species had an embassy and had some sort of involvement in galactic politics. Thought the Citadel also housed the Council, led by the asari, salarians, and turians, who had the final word in any major decision. Since this was the most important place in the galaxy, it needed to have the tightest security and the best fighters leading it.

Citadel Security, or C-Sec, was that protection. Their duty was to protect the Citadel at all costs. They are intelligent and deadly individuals, from all races and all walks of life. Though that didn't mean it was all clean cut.

Chora's Den was the most popular bar and nightclub in the Zakera Ward. The main room is large and circular, with the bar being in the center and tables, as well as some private rooms, surrounding it. At the main entrance were some C-Sec officers and inside there were some scattered about, making sure no one was excessively drinking or causing any problems such as fights.

A turian C-Sec Officer, who had some scars along the left side of his thing and chiseled face. He walked through the crowds, making a path to one of the back rooms. At the entrance was a large krogan, shotgun slung over his back. "Yes Officer?"

The turian shifted his weight to his back leg and folded his arms. "You know why I'm here." There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other, reading each other. "I want to speak with your boss."

The krogan gave a small chuckle. "You know how to get to him," he nodded at his arm. "Transfer some credits and you can head in with no trouble." The turian's mandibles twitched for a moment. "If you refuse," the korgan continued, reaching for his weapon, "Then you'll..."

The turian drew his pistol and unloaded a round into the krogan's chest, causing him to stumble backwards from the sudden impact. As everyone in the area, including the other C-Sec officers, turned to face the sudden gun shot, the turian let off three more rounds, causing the krogan to collapse to the floor.

He turned around to see the crowds. Several other officers were rushing over to find out what happened. "What the hell are you doing?" one of them whispered to him as he reached his side.

"My job." He turned and ran into the private room. It was like a small office, a few lounge chairs and a rather large work desk. Sitting behind it was a human. He gave a small chuckle as the turian aimed down his sights. "Ah. Officer Vakarian," the human greeted, "A problem?"

Vakarian gave a chuckle. "Do you really think I'm not willing to put some rounds in you?" he threatened. "You have been bribing officers for to long Fist!"

Fist shook his head with confusion. "Officer," he started, his voice calm and collected, "I don't know what you are talking about. All I do is run my little operation of gambling, legally I might add, here on Zakera Ward."

"You know damn well that the Shadow Broker has you here as a agent!" Vakarian spat out.

Fist laughed, hysterically, at this comment. He banged his hand on the table, trying to calm himself down. "Officer Vakarian," he said through the laughter, "What a accusation. Surely you have some evidence." Vakarian blinked furiously for a moment, never leaving his battle stance. Fist nodded his head, his laughter finally dying. "That's what I thought. You have nothing. No proof or reason, all you have is gut instinct."

The door behind them slid open and two other C-Sec officers, one human and another turian, entered the room. Their weapons were ready to fight. "Fist, you are under arrest for illegal activities and for treason against the Citadel Council."

Fist shook his head. "No Vakarian, I am not."

Suddenly a loud bang filled the air. Vakarian fell over, grabbing his leg. He looked over to see the human C-Sec officer lower his weapon. Fist stood up and slowly made his way to him. The turian officer started punched and kicking at Vakarian before leaving him on the floor, moaning and grabbing his chest and legs in pain.

"You got in over your head Vakarian," he said to him. He leaned down and looked at him. He took out his pistol, which was hidden in his jacket. Placing the barrel against his head he smirked. "Officer Vakarian," he started," I hear by relieve you from duty."

Pulling the trigger a scream could be heard. Fist and the two officers jumped and looked around but saw no one. Fist noticed a vent, elevated above the room, near the door. He fired several shots at it. "I'd recommend looking around the ventilation exits, someone was watching," Fist said as he returned to his desk.

"What about him?" the human asked, kicking the corpse of Vakarian.

"Bring it to your superiors, I'm sure they'll be very upset to know that a random thug shot and killed one of their better agents." Fist leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigar. He started smoking it and laughed at the thought of killing Vakarian.

Not far from the club, out of the ventilation, emerged a young turian. He was tall and in armor, as most turians usually were. However, based on the size of his armor and his talons, one could easily tell that this turian was a younger one, a teenager who, in comparison to humans, was a child still.

He had tear marks on his face and he quickly started walking away from where he came. He turned around to look back at the bar. As he turned he ran into a C-Sec officer, a turian. He had a bit of a panic and tried to run but the officer grabbed him. "Woah! Calm down!" he yelled. "I'm a C-Sec Officer!"

The young turian fought for another minute before stopping. "What happened?" asked the officer, but the turian didn't reply. "My name is Nihlus," he stated,"Nihlus Kryik. What's your name?"

After a moment of calming himself down, the turian looked at him. "My name is Garrus Vakarian."

* * *

_**End of chapter...**_


End file.
